Una copa de sake?
by okashira janet
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori no toma sake por una razón en particular ¿Pero que pasa cuando Hiko Seijuro esta dispuesto a emborracharlo? Misao... yo que tu no haría eso Re edición
1. Una copa de sake?

**¿Una copa de sake…?**

**Por: Okashira janet**

Antes que nada aclarar lo de siempre, Rurouni Kenshin obviamente no me pertenece es obra del magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki a quien debemos la invención de cierto grupo de ninjas Oniwabanshu, debo advertir también que el personaje esta algo OOC pero ¿Qué querían? Éste fue uno de mis primeros fics, je,je, sin más comenzamos.

0o0o0o0o0o

El maestro Hiko se detuvo frente al Aoiya, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente, solo un deseo motivaba su ser, su gran y musculoso cuerpo era impulsado hacia delante con ansia por… ¡Emborrachar al cubo de hielo Aoshi Shinomori, ex okashira de los Oniwabanshu y chico amargado del grupo de amigos!.

Haciendo gala de su "apuesta persona" consiguió que Okon (con corazoncitos en los ojos) le dijera que el ninja se encontraba en el templo.

Nada más entrar, el maestro le ofreció unos buenos tragos de sake al muchacho, el joven aun sin saber muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando declino fríamente el ofrecimiento, "él no gustaba del licor", estaba sumamente completo con las tazas de té que Misao le hacia el favor de llevarle por la tarde.

-Shinomori, tomare como una ofensa que no aceptes siquiera una copa, es que, veras, últimamente he estado algo deprimido, antes mi estupido pupilo me acompañaba en mi dolor, pero ahora no esta y yo… bueno Shinomori yo te veo como a un hijo…- el maestro había soltado todo su teatrito en un tono muy melancólico, muy sereno, muy maduro… muy actuado… pero Aoshi que nunca había sido muy bueno en descubrir las bromas debido a que nadie jamás se había atrevido a osar hacer algo por el estilo con su persona se quedo más helado de lo normal al oír la declaración de Hiko ¿Lo veía como a un hijo?, eso él no lo sabía, si era sincero su relación con el maestro de Kenshin era inexistente, o al menos eso era lo que él siempre había pensado, es decir ¿Qué tanto contacto había tenido con el imponente hombre?, si mal no recordaba habían intercambiado un cordial "Hmp" cuando se habían visto después de la pelea contra Shishio y eso era todo.

-Shinomori, te pido esto como un hombre que necesita de la ayuda de otro para recuperarse de sus penas- los ojos del maestro eran profundos, eran oscuros y aunque el Ninja no tenía modo de averiguarlo también eran maquiavélicos.

-Supongo…- dudó por unos instantes, realmente el sake no era algo que fuera con él, no encajaba con su persona, pero seguramente sería una ofensa para Kenshin el que mandara a su maestro por un tubo sin más.

-¿Y bien?- las cejas oscuras del maestro se levantaron interrogantes.

-Solo una copa- él a su vez cerró los ojos sin abandonar su pose de meditación, tomaría una copa y luego lo más cortésmente posible echaría al maestro del templo, ya bastante tenía con que le interrumpieran su meditación.

-¡Perfecto!- el maestro a su vez había sacado una garrafa que extrañamente parecía llevar preparada y lista para la ocasión en su espalda, nuevamente sus ojos oscuros brillaron, había perdido una apuesta contra ese idiota del Sagara y no se iría sin cumplir su misión "No podrá emborracharlo" había dicho el chico "Es un amargado" pero para Hiko Seijuro no había imposibles y lo iba a demostrar.

2 HORAS DESPUES.

-Aoshi-hip, ¡me voy hijoooooo!.. hip… salúdame a mi futura nuera…. ¿Te había dicho antes..hip…que en verdad me gusta esa co-co-madreja para ti? cuídate-hip- El maestro salio entonces dando tumbos del templo, había tenido que beber el doble de alcohol que Aoshi para convencerlo de que realmente tenía una crisis personal, ¿Hacía cuanto que no se emborrachaba de esa manera?, si no mal recordaba la ultima vez había sido cuando Kenshin le había preguntado de donde venían los niños y de aquella cuestión ya había pasado mucho tiempo, la cabeza le zumbaba y sentía que el piso se le movía, por cada tres copas que él se había tomado el Ninja solo se había tomado una pero había sido suficiente, el apuesto ex okashira estaba ahora tirado en el piso del templo murmurando frases incoherentes que tenían algo que ver con "¡Viva el más poderoso! y ¡muerte al lobo de Mibu!" sus ojos azul hielo ahora eran azul borracho, y su mente estaba feliz de poder usar su lengua para variar.

Era extraña esa nueva sensación de libertad de su cuerpo, como si todo flotara en un extraño limbo y apenas estaba por ponerse a analizar la increíble situación en la que se encontraba cuando de pronto escucho una voz que le susurraba al oído que saliera del templo, si hubiera estado en sus mejores momentos se hubiera preguntado quien demonios era el que le hablaba si estaba completamente solo en aquel lugar pero estando como estaba simplemente se dijo que no era mala idea, después de todo llevaba días ahí, entre arqueadas y con mala coordinación se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a las escaleras, su traserito canto un ¡Aleluya, gloria al padre! (Llevaba meses esperando su liberación), con cuidado se coloco en posición para bajar el primer escalón, su pie descendió temerosamente buscando piso…. No lo hallo….¡¿Quien puto olvido poner barandales a esas pinches escaleras?!.

-¡¡Ahhhhh!!- El grito de terror se oyó a kilómetros a la redonda pero nadie pensó que pudiera ser Aoshi ¿Aoshi sama? por favor si él ni siquiera hablaba.

¿Porque demonios las escaleras median 50 metros?, el pobre joven que había caído rodando, trastabillando y más asustado de lo que nunca había estado en la vida por pensar que su existencia acabaría patéticamente quebrándose el cuello contra un escalón se levantó frotándose su agraviado traserito, por un momento pensó en culpar de su desgracia a la malignas escaleras pero luego se dijo que la culpa era suya por andar usando esas sandalias de joto, con un movimiento de ambos pies las mando a volar quedando descalzo, ahora si, liberación para sus deditos.

Recuperando la compostura (la poca que a uno le puede quedar estando más borracho que una cuba) Aoshi camino muy digno, bueno, eso hasta notar con turbación que no tenía ni la más minima idea de hacía donde dirigirse, eso no se lo había preguntado, una cosa era salir del templo y otra muy diferente era tener a donde ir.

-Veamos…- susurró por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos, el primer camino… bueno una vez cuando tenía seis años y se divertía cazando mariposas había tomado ese sendero para desaburrirse y había acabado en una cueva con un oso hibernando así que no era opción, el otro camino llevaba hacía el centro, un lugar demasiado abarrotado para alguien como él y la ultima opción…

-Al Aoiya- lo decidió con la gravedad de quien decide algo importantísimo en la vida sin ponerse a pensar que fuera del templo era el único lugar que visitaba, caminando casi alegremente cruzo el bosque para llegar al restaurante, a medio camino y con las plantas de los pies llenas de palitos y cuanta porquería empezó a arrepentirse de haber arrojado las sandalias.

Cuando una ardilla insensata se cruzó en su camino haciéndolo resbalar al pisar su peludo cuerpo supo que tenía que recuperar su calzado, pero volver por el no parecía una buena idea…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi estaba bien sujeto a un árbol, sabía que alguien pasaría por ahí, tarde o temprano vería a su victima aparecer, de pronto un hombre gordito y aparentemente sin armas ni nada que lo defendiera apareció, caminaba despacio pensando en su esposa "O bella Sakura, cuando te vuelva a ver será el día más feliz de mi vida, quiero tenerte a mi lado, abrazarte y…" de pronto aquel Tarzan de la selva se descolgó de su árbol con un chillido de guerra.

-¡Ahhh!-

-¡¡¡POOOC!!!- Aoshi se sobo la cabeza ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, de pronto miro bajo de él y pudo ver que estaba sentado sobre el "hombre gordo, ojos en forma de espiral" que aventaba espuma por la boca, repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho parpadeó como quien apenas es consciente de sus acciones y sintió algo de pena por el pobre hombre, solo el instante suficiente para arrancarle las sandalias, ponérselas y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al Aoiya.

Ya estando cerca y procurando caminar medianamente derecho el muchacho volvió a escuchar la extraña voz resonando en su cabeza, esta vez el llamado le decía que iba a entrar al restaurante y debía portarse serio, ni siquiera se paró a recapacitar en la orden y asintió con la cabeza, algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo correcto, que Aoshi Shinomori era un tipo serio.

Con gran calma se metió al restaurante y paseo su vista por el lugar, había mucha gente, todos los miembros del Oniwabanshu estaban ocupados corriendo de una mesa a otra, atendiendo a los clientes, a paso lento se sentó en una de las tantas mesas, un poco escondido, pegado a la pared, repentinamente le había empezado a doler un poco la cabeza y esa sensación de regresar lo poco que había comido no le gustaba nada, de pronto un grupo de jóvenes se sentó con el.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja Irosuma, eso que hiciste fue sumamente gracioso- comentó entre risas uno de ellos.

-¿Que hizo?- ni siquiera supo porque lo había preguntado, su lengua se había movido sola como si tuviera vida propia y sus ojos azul profundo se clavaron en el muchacho al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

-Hizo que uno de esos viejos locos que venden fruta en el mercado se cayera sobre los jitomates, ja,ja,ja fue muy divertido-.

-Ja,ja,ja- por un instante el joven okashira dejo escapar una risa ronca como si se uniera a la diversión pero un segundo después su semblante se mostró siniestro -Yo no le veo la gracia- Tomando una escoba que estaba recargada en la pared el joven se paro enfrente de los 4 muchachos y empezó a mostrar sus dotes ninjas (si eso que hacen en las películas de darle la vuelta al palo y pasarlo por debajo de una pierna y todo ese cuento para impresionarte).

-¡¡Demonios!!,¡Este viejo esta loco!- uno de los muchachos exclamó dando un paso hacía atrás y para Aoshi fue como si le tiraran encima un cubo de agua fría ¿Viejo?, ¿viejo? ¿A quien infiernos le estaban diciendo viejo? su ki se incremento hasta arder, de un rodillazo rompió la escoba en 2 ¡Ahora sí, las kodachis en acción!

-¡¡Ahh!!- los muchachos gritaron al salir corriendo despavoridos cuando el ninja quiso usar sus "kodachis" como tijeras para cortarle el pescuezo al atrevido joven que se había atrevido a llamarlo viejo.

-¿Ah?- Omasu volteó hacia el lugar donde juraría que había escuchado un grito pero no vio nada "que raro" pensó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¡Omasu, baja de la luna y ayúdame con estos platos!- pero la intriga de la castaña no pudo durar mucho tiempo porque ya su joven okashira gritaba de una manera un tanto escandalosa mientras una pila de platos se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro entre sus brazos.

-Ya voy, ya voy- con desenfado la jovencita fue en auxilio de la chica de larga trenza y algunas mesas más lejos algo en el corazón (ebrio) de Aoshi saltó al escuchar la escandalosa voz que había clamado por ayuda, algo muy extraño estaba pasando, sintió como su corazón se emocionaba y latía a mil por hora bajo su pecho ¿Qué sucedía con él?

En ese instante un hombre algo viejo (y también un poco borracho) se sentó al lado del joven Ninja dejándose caer de mala manera.

-La vida..hip..no vale nada- dijo sacudiendo fervientemente la mano frente a los ojos de Aoshi.

-¿Por que lo dice?- él muchacho sacudió la cabeza (seguir con la vista el movimiento de la mano del anciano lo había mareado).

-Sin la mujer..hip..que amas…hip.. a tu lado..hip…la vida no vale nada-.

-Completamente de acuerdo- Aoshi asintió como si estuvieran concertando un secreto de estado y le pasó un brazo conciliador por los hombros al anciano, hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con nadie ajeno al Aoiya que algo dentro de él lo hacía sentirse motivado.

-Cuando tengas tu-tu-tu mujer a tu lado hijo hip, no la dejes ir, acércate a ella, abrázala, bésala, muérdele la oreja- el anciano se fue levantado y poniéndole mas pasión a su discurso -Recorre con tus manos su cuerpo, ¡Arrójala sobre el futón y cuando este ahí…!- el viejito tenía la mano empuñada en señal de victoria, Aoshi esperaba impaciente el acto final.

-¿Y cuando este ahí….?- preguntó con impaciencia, realmente el discurso del anciano le había llegado muy hondo.

-¡Cuando este ahí…!- el anciano tenía la mano aún en alto pero sus piernas parecían un tanto temblorosas y su rostro empezaba a adquirir una extraña tonalidad.

-¿Cuándo este ahí?- cada vez mas impaciente Aoshi lo alentó a continuar y entonces…

-¡Puajjjj!!- hizo el viejito mientras caía encima de Aoshi vomitando su camisa blanca nueva estilo occidental.

…………**..**

Minutos más tarde y viéndose obligado a quitarse la camisa para no llevar esa extraña mezcla de liquido embriagador y restos de algo que definitivamente no quería averiguar Aoshi se dijo a si mismo que jamás volvería a intentar hacer conversación con alguien ajeno al Aoiya, sí, ahora recordaba sus motivos para ser un antisocial en primera instancia. Aún algo mareado y con el ceño fruncido terminaba de limpiarse cuando la extraña voz que lo había venido guiando desde su salida del templo le ordenó que volviera al restaurante, por unos escasos segundos pensó en negarse, si se ponía a analizar la "voz" no le había hecho pasar más que desgracias, pero al instante siguiente se le olvido lo que estaba pensando y volvió a obedecer como el corderito que en condiciones normales no era ni por asomo.

Esta vez al entrar al lugar descubrió una mesa llena de hombres jóvenes pegada a la puerta donde se llevaba a cabo una curiosa conversación.

-Sí, cada vez esta mas bonita-

-No se puede dudar, se esta convirtiendo en una diosa-

-Misao Makimachi quisiera besarte ese par de piernas…-

¿Misao Makimachi? la respiración de Aoshi se fue convirtiendo en un jadeo furioso, como mataría a ese trío de jóvenes pervertidos ¡Esperen a que recuperara sus kodachis! los dejaría tan irreconocibles que les iban a dar ganas de llorar, con rapidez se puso a buscar sus 2 palos de escoba pero todavía no los divisaba cuando una musical voz se dejo escuchar.

-Su cuenta- el joven giró la vista al oír la voz tan familiar, Misao se inclinaba hacia delante dándole la cuenta a un joven cliente mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa.

Aoshi olvidó las kodachis, olvidó a los jóvenes pervertidos, por kami que olvidó hasta su propio nombre, Misao llevaba su boquita pintada y en su traje ninja resaltaban sus piernas blancas endemoniadamente sensuales.

Sin darse cuenta de la presencia del joven la chica se dio la vuelta y se alejo hacía la cocina, debía acomodar los trastes que casi se le habían caído por un pelo y además debía decirle a Shiro que prepara la orden de la mesa 6, por su parte el apuesto joven se dejo caer pesadamente en el tatami ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? su mente embriagada ya no era obstáculo para su corazón que le gritaba aceleradamente "¡La amamos Aoshi, la amamos, eso es lo que pasa, es la mujer de nuestra vida!" ¿La mujer de su vida?, sentía el corazón galopar dentro de su pecho como un potro salvaje y su sangre corriendo con una velocidad inusitada por sus pómulos, con asombro recordó lo que le había dicho el anciano hace unos pocos segundos ¡Era cierto!, le había dicho que cuando viera a la mujer de su vida no debía dejarla escapar, entonces lo primero que debía hacer era acercarse a ella y morderle el cuello ¿O era la boca?, bueno, no importaba, lo importante era que debía hacerlo así que acto seguido se levantó del tatami y corrió (haciendo unas cuantas eses) en persecución de Misao.

-Misao ¿Puedes ir por unas facturas que deje en la oficina?- Okina que por primera vez no se encontraba persiguiendo chicas se encontraba sentado frunciendo el ceño frente a un enorme montón de papeles, llevar un restaurante no era tan fácil como parecía.

-¡Por supuesto!- la chica contestó con brios y salió corriendo hacía las escaleras feliz de descansar un momento del caliente ambiente de la cocina, el viejo soltó un suspiro al verla alejarse y estaba por volver a su quehacer cuando un perturbado Aoshi entró en el lugar y podía decir "perturbado" porque su cara parecía un poema mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta al tiempo que un montón de gritos de mujeres se escuchaba a sus espaldas ¡¿Y como no iban a gritar?!, el muchacho que para muchos era el mas apuesto de todo Kyoto había decidido por alguna extraña razón que ese día andaría por ahí sin camisa alborotando hormonas femeninas

-¡Muchacho, pero que…!- pero el anciano ni siquiera fue escuchado, el joven Ninja había llegado justo a tiempo para ver como unas jóvenes piernas desaparecían al final de las escaleras.

-¡Espera Misao, quiero besarte, tenerte, morderte, tirarte en el futón…!- el joven corrió dando tumbos tras de la chica que no lo escucho en absoluto, no así Okina que se levanto espantado.

-¡Pero Aoshi!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerle a mi niña?, degenerado, hentai, abusivo, súper Okina al rescate, yo te defenderé mi bella nieta-Y sin perder tiempo el anciano también corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus decrepitas piernas tras quien había sido anteriormente el Okashira del grupo.

Mientras tanto Aoshi estaba cerca, muy cerca de la oficina de Okina, con sigilo se asomó a la puerta, Misao estaba inclinada buscando los papeles, sus piernas, ese par de piernas que lo llamaban se mostraban sin pudor solo para él , el joven dio un paso y…

-Ven acá muchacho degenerado- Okina jaló de una oreja al musculoso muchacho como si en vez de tratarse de él no fuera más que otro simple niño, no le importaba si Aoshi lo hacia trizas ,no dejaría que le hiciera daño a su preciosa Misao.

-Pero…- el viejo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Aoshi apestaba a sake, sus ojos estaban perdidos y parecía, sí, no había duda, una sonrisa (muy borracha )cruzaba su cara -Muchacho ¿Has bebido?, pero ya sabes que tu cuerpo no aguanta el licor, el doctor ya te lo había dicho, se te sube muy rápido a la cabeza- pero el anciano no pudo decir más porque el joven Ninja cuan largo como era le paso el brazo por los hombros y se dejo caer sobre él.

-Okina ¿pero que esta pasando?, ¿Qué le sucede al señor Aoshi?- Misao había salido ya de la oficina y veía sorprendida la escena.

-He, nada, je,je, Aoshi solo toma una siesta mi ángel, sí eso es todo-

-Misao… - aún perdido entre sueños el joven susurró tan levemente que ni Okina alcanzo a oírlo -Yo te amo…- y acto seguido se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bueno, debido a que por culpa de Ayann (ha,ha) he entrado a la campaña por mejorar los fics me he puesto a re-editar mis primeros fics, en esta ocasión he metido un montón de narración y he borrado un montón de groserías que a mi gusto salían sobrando (aunque si nos ponemos a analizar este fic tuvo un montón de aceptación cuando salió a la luz hace ya tantos años), he dejado algunas de las frases más celebres aunque ahora no este muy de acuerdo con ellas, en cuanto pueda corrijo el capitulo número 2. Y pues muchas gracias por leer, le guardo un gran cariño a este fic porque aunque fue una gran tontería los lectores le dieron una bonita y calurosa acogida.

Mil besos.

RE-EDICION: _7 de Octubre del 2009 Miércoles _


	2. La cruda realidad

**¿Una copa de sake…?**

**Capitulo 2: Volviendo a la "cruda" realidad**

**Por: Okashira janet**

Aoshi pestañeo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, volvió a pestañear y un dolor de cabeza lo invadió, no recordaba exactamente que le había pasado, veía un poquito borroso y una vena le palpitaba en el fondo de su cerebro (traducido al español, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar). Con un desgano total apoyó sus manos en el piso para poder levantarse, pero ¡Que rayos!, esa no era su habitación ¿Dónde estaba?, unas mantas lo cubrían así que enfadado por no saber que ocurría las aventó a un lado.

El joven negó con la cabeza y gruñó veía un montón de Aoshicitos con alitas que rondaban alrededor de su cabeza diciendo disparates, si tuviera sus kodachis a su lado ya les hubiera quitado la razón para sentirse felices.

Arrastrándose llego hasta la puerta ¡Moría de sed!, sentía una sensación amarga y desagradable en la boca, solo quería cerrar los ojos, que nadie le hablara, que nadie lo interrumpiera estaba "meditando".

En ese terrible estado de animo se encontraba cuando de pronto alguien en el Aoiya creyó que era buena idea darse un baño, el agua caía y los oídos de Aoshi que tronaban ¿Que no sabían que a los Oniwabanshu les enseñaban a agudizar el oído? El aturdido joven se tapó las orejas mientras soportaba la tortura, cuando el sonido por fin cesó se recargó pacíficamente en la pared "Al fin silencio", o al menos eso era lo que creía él porque lo que era Okina tenía las ideas un tanto diferentes. El viejo se había levantado temprano y barría la entrada del Aoiya muy alegremente, sus muchachos se encontraban bien, no tenía enemigos por los cuales preocuparse, era en definitiva un buen día.

-_Soy un romántico viejo- _lentamente empezó a cantar, tararear algo le hacía más llevadero el trabajo -_Tan lleno de tiempo pero la quiero- _empezó a ponerle más pasión a la tonada -_Es una rosa que ríe en aquel jardín- _¡Oh si!, esa tonada era perfecta para él, empezó a cantar entonces a voz en cuello -_Donde nace el amor, ¡Y ella se dejo atrapar por miiiiiii!-_

¡¡¡CHARRACUATAPLAZ! Okina quedo tirado en medio de "su jardín", un zapato negro aventado ex – profeso por un Aoshi furibundo desde la ventana descansaba en su frente.

¡¿Que nadie podía entender que le dolía la cabeza?!, él era un muchacho tranquilo, un joven que procuraba no darle problemas a nadie, es más, hasta a veces daba la impresión de que ni existía, se la pasaba en el templo, ¿Por qué entonces cuando se encontraba en tan precaria situación todo el mundo buscaba molestarle?, si alguien volvía a hacer un ruido escandaloso de nuevo entonces él…

-¡KIKIRIKI!-Era obvio que el gallo no conocía los pensamientos de Aoshi, ¿que culpa tenía la pobre ave?, estaba amaneciendo y ese era su deber.

-¡KIKIRIK……PUAJ!- Asunto terminado, Aoshi tendría que comprar zapatos nuevos.

Alejándose de la ventana respiró hondo y se sentó en medio de la habitación, quizás si se ponía en posición de loto y se concentraba se sentiría mejor.

Después de 1 hora…

No, definitivamente eso no lo haría sentirse mejor ¿Y si se daba un baño? sí quizás eso si funcionaría, se relajaría dándose un baño, no calentaría agua, lo mejor sería un baño frió para despejar su mente, aunque… aun no sabía donde estaba, bueno eso no importaba, salió despacio de la habitación y camino hacia el tocador, un relajante chapuzón despejaría su mente.

Aoshi abrió la puerta del baño y... si hubiera sido otro hombre la sangre se le hubiera salido de la nariz y hubiera empezado a decir frases incoherentes (Pero como los hubieras no existen y Aoshi es Aoshi ), solo pudo quedarse como un idiota parado con los ojos de hielo viendo a Okon en la bañera, pero las cosas no acababan ahí, de pronto una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-Hijo, ¿Pero como has estado? ¿Ya tengo nietos Shinomori?, porque tu ya vas a tener un hermanito- El siempre apuesto Hiko le sonrió a un paralizado Aoshi (que en su caso no era raro porque siempre parecía estatua) y abrazó bajo el agua a Okon.

-Hijo, que maleducado eres ¿No te enseñe a no espiar a las personas?, ¿Donde están tus modales he?- el maestro sonrió alzando una ceja aunque por dentro se moría de la risa, sin pensarlo Aoshi le dio un portazo a la puerta que retumbó en todo el Aoiya y se fue a paso rápido al cuarto de donde había salido.

"Creo que se asusto" pensó Hiko con una gran gota resbalando por su frente, pero bueno él no estaba para preocuparse, sino para disfrutar… ya quería ver la cara que pondría ese tonto del cabeza de gallo cuando se enterara de que él, el gran Hiko Seijuro había logrado cumplir su apuesta.

Pero por otro lado lo que era Aoshi se metió al cuarto y se dejo caer en el futón, cabe decir que todo dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, se sentía abrumado. Si la imagen de su compañera del Aoiya y el maestro de Kenshin juntos en la bañera había resultado perturbadora más inquietante había sido el hecho de que el hombre lo había llamado "hijo" un montón de recuerdos confusos empezaron a llegar a su mente, el maestro que le decía que tenía una crisis personal, un montón de sake que bailaba en su interior, el recuerdo vago de andar descalzo por el bosque y muy perdido en las tinieblas de su mente la sensación de haber usado unas kodachis de madera.

Así que se había emborrachado, eso lo explicaba todo, con frustración se llevo ambas manos a la cara y giró la mirada poniendo la cabeza de lado y entonces sintió algo suave… tibio… reconfortante… como movido por un resorte se incorporó para ver de lo que se trataba, una tierna mano descansaba sobre la almohada, casi con pánico por lo que pudiera hallar retiró las cobijas que él mismo había aventado para descubrir a una linda chica de largas pestañas, una chica que no era otra más que su protegida.

Se levanto aterrorizado ¿Que hacía ella dormida a su lado?, ¿Qué le había hecho a Misao? como un susurro las palabras del maestro Hiko flotaron en su oído "¿Ya tengo nietos Shinomori?".

No podía ser ¡¿Qué había hecho?!, el joven ninja no era de los que pierden la cabeza fácilmente pero… ¡Se había acostado con su protegida!, era un degenerado, un abusivo, no debía vivir, es más, se mataría, agarraría sus kodachis y…. un momento ¿donde estaban las espadas? fue en ese momento que el joven descubrió que solo traía puesto el pantalón (y muy mal puesto si cabe), volteó a mirar a Misao, su cabello estaba revuelto y su traje mal cerrado dejaba ver un poco de su blanca piel, eso solo afirmaba sus sospechas.

Sin saber que hacer Aoshi se dejo caer en el suelo sentado al lado de la chica, era tan linda, si tan solo lograra recordar que había pasado, con un gran esfuerzo de su mente volvió al día anterior, lo ultimo que veía con claridad era el momento en que Misao salía de la oficina de Okina y él caía sobre el viejo y se quedaba dormido, pero ¿y después? Aoshi hizo otro esfuerzo ¿Qué había pasado en la noche?, no lograba recordarlo ¿En donde estaba?, esa era la respuesta ¡Estaba en el cuarto de Misao!.

Si bueno, era entendible, seguramente la muchacha se había ofrecido a cuidarlo porque se encontraba muy mal, él estaba dormido, bueno… eso al principio, como un rayo los recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a su cerebro ¿Cómo demonios podía haberse parado sin recordarlo?.

Cuando de madrugada él había abierto los ojos la había visto ahí, arrodillada a su lado poniendo un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

-¡Señor Aoshi, ya despertó!- recordaba su voz alegre, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su blanca piel aterciopelada, ¿Por qué la estaba viendo tan bonita?, ¿Por qué algo en su interior lo impulsaba a tomarla entre sus brazos?

-Señor Aoshi ¿Se encuentra bien?- ante su mirada persistente la chica había retrocedido un poco observándolo intrigada.

-Mejor voy a estar contigo- ¿Por qué lo había dicho?, sus palabras salían como si su cerebro no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlas y peor aún, su cuerpo se movía casi con voluntad propia arrojándose sobre ella.

-¡Señor Aoshi!, ¿Qué esta haciendo?- recordaba también que ella se había encogido asustada.

-Algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo Misao, pensaba que no era posible porque yo soy tu tutor y soy como tu padre ¿Pero sabes que?-

**-**¿Qué?- pasando saliva ella lo había visto fijamente al tiempo que Aoshi la tomaba de las manos para que no pudiera escapar y le besaba el cuello.

**-**Pues… ¡Que no lo soy!- recordaba haberlo gritado victorioso mientras saboreaba los labios de la hermosa joven. Y después de eso… el joven jefe de los fallecidos Oniwabanshu no pudo más que sentir un ligero rubor agolparse en sus frías mejillas.

¡¿Que había hecho?! ella no quería, estaba asustada, él la había obligado, él había sido el hentai, y todo por tomar sake, era su culpa por inconsciente, ahora ¿que haría? ¡¿Qué haría! . Aún no decidía si hacerse el sepukku o tirarse de cabeza por la ventana cuando tuvo que dejar de lado todas sus dudas y reproches; Misao se estaba levantando.

-¿Ah?- la muchachita se había incorporado frotándose un ojo –Buenos días señor Aoshi ¿Ya se siente mejor?- ¿Cómo demonios podía levantarse después de lo que había pasado y darle los buenos días tan fresca?

-Misao yo…- enrojeció como un colegial, no había estado en una situación más vergonzosa en toda su vida.

-¿Si señor Aoshi?- en honor a la verdad la chica se había sorprendido enormemente ¿Por qué estaría el joven Ninja tan rojo?, ¿Le habría dado fiebre?

-Pues yo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que paso y que no te preocupes porque te voy a responder y me haré cargo de todo lo que me corresponda- habló rápida y firmemente con la vista clavada en un punto arriba de la cabeza de Misao, respondería como un hombre, se responsabilizaría de sus acciones y…

-¡Ah!, sí es por eso no se preocupe, lo hago todo el tiempo- la joven Ninja contestó sonriendo y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que alzaba un dedito explicativo así que no pudo ver los ojos de sorpresa que puso el joven.

-¿Como que... lo haces todo el tiempo?- aunque intentó que su voz surgiera lo más impersonal posible la verdad es que le surgió con cierto aire rencoroso desde la garganta.

-Sí, casi siempre me toca hacerlo con Shiro y no me quejo porque cuando lo necesito él también me responde, así que no se preocupe Señor Aoshi que si alguna vez necesito de ese favor, se lo pediré a Shiro y así me cobrare todas las que me debe- Después de esta declaración Misao se volteó a verlo con una radiante sonrisa, mientras tanto Aoshi planeaba como era que iba a ahogar a Shiro en escabeche, lo iba colgar de donde más le dolía y lo iba a torturar con sus kodachis, sin embargo…

-Misao yo nunca pensé que fueras capaz….yo pensé que a ti…solo te importaba yo- el joven apretó los puños, el rencor, los celos y la desilusión haciéndose uno con sus fríos ojos, ella por su parte se quedo completamente quieta viéndolo y luego pestañeo sorprendida.

-Pero señor Aoshi, no creo que cuidar a Shiro cuando se enferma sea…- En ese instante el ninja dio un paso gigante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella y se agachó hasta que su barbilla se emparejo con la de ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Yo-yo dije que no creo que cuidar de Shiro cuando se enferma sea malo, yo no sabía que usted se molestaba se-señor Aoshi- tartamudeó enrojeciendo por completo ante la cercanía del muchacho, sus ojos azules a escasos centímetros, su perfecta boca apretada casi en una línea oscura.

-No, no me molesta pero yo hablaba de lo que sucedió ayer… -

-¿Ayer?- había tal grado de confusión en la pregunta de la chica que tuvo que pasar saliva cerrando los ojos ¿Que acaso iba a tener que explicárselo?

-De cuando estaba dormido y me desperté y me arroje sobre… ti**- **aclaró carraspeando mientras desviaba la mirada para que Misao no notara su turbación.

-Ah… de eso…- como por arte de magia sus mejillas parecieron incendiarse y para Aoshi fue un alivio y un desconsuelo ver que seguramente ella lo recordaba –Pues después de eso usted…-Aoshi inhalo profundamente, necesitaría valor para escuchar las recriminaciones de Misao.

-Usted…- la chica pareció dudar un momento pero luego se decidió -Usted se echó sobre mis brazos y empezó a babear como un bebe y a decir cosas muy extrañas sobre padres y tutores y obis que resbalan, pero después se quedo dormido y yo me quede a cuidarlo toda la noche, pero no creí que quisiera recordarlo- lo observó tímidamente aún con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y él abrió la boca como un reverendo tonto ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero aquello no era cierto!, él recordaba perfectamente cada segundo que había transcurrido a su lado, su piel blanca bajo sus dedos, su sedoso cabello entre sus manos, a menos… a menos… ¡Que todo hubiera sido un sueño Hentai!, el sake le producía esos efectos y por eso no lo acostumbraba, ahora se sentía estupido y Misao lo veía con unos ojos bastante confundidos ¿Y como no después de todas las tonterías que había hecho?, sin demora se levanto, se dio la vuelta murmuro un "Gracias poratenderme"y salió como si en ello se le fuera a la vida hacía el templo para pagar mentalmente por un pecado que en realidad no había cometido.

Misao con una cejita alzada hasta su máxima expresión lo vio alejarse, que raro, jamás se hubiera imaginado que a su tutor le molestara que cuidara de de Shiro, con el ceño fruncido se quedo un ratito pensativa y luego dándose una vuelta y sonriendo alegremente juntó ambas manos con felicidad.

-¡Vaya, después de todo, quizás si le gusto un poquito al señor Aoshi!-y corriendo con su larga trenza ondeando en el aire se fue a lavar platos al Aoiya.

**FIN**

Notas de okashira janet: Mil gracias por los reviews a Arcasdrea, Randa, Monika dono, Jirarudenu Yukishiro, Aome, Gabyhyatt y x-misao-x.

Y en especial a Yukiyasha por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos (a ver si después de leer esto no te enojas y me eliminas jajaja) y a Sara Lain por leer todas mis historias, gracias amiga. Y por favor YA ACTUALIZEN!.

Me tarde un poco en subir esto porque el reportaje que tenía que hacer en la prepa no me dejaba vida y leí un fic que me deprimió un poco, pero ayer hice un viaje con mis amigos y ahora me siento mucho mejor, por favor díganme que les pareció, estoy consciente de que no es tan graciosa, pero es que Aoshi ya no estaba borracho y pensaba (mas o menos normal). Cuídense

(Por cierto la canción que canta Okina es de Diego Verdagueti, me encantan sus canciones).

**RE-EDICION: **Bueno, ya esta aquí la edición del segundo capitulo, me ha costado un montón de sonrojos ver los horrores que escribía, los diálogos en negritas, repetía nombres y para acabarla no cerraba los signos de exclamación ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso?, en fin, espero que esta presentación les parezca más pasable, no es una obra de arte porque no se puede hacer mucho con los desvaríos de una chiquilla de 14 años pero bueno, se intenta, de verdad muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

_15 de Octubre del 2009 Jueves_


End file.
